


Promise

by Shadowrosa6



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anxiety, Dancing, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, F/M, First Love, Fluff, Gen, Love, Pre Final battle jitters, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Suggestive Themes, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 11:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14543481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowrosa6/pseuds/Shadowrosa6
Summary: On the eve of the final battle that will decide the fate of the world, a battle that takes place in present time unlike what Megan had seen, the girls are getting ready for bed, preparing for the battle ahead.Only their boyfriends have some things they'd like to say and do, before it's too late.





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Recommend listening to this while reading: [Link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m9N9MewJde0)
> 
> Was inspired by this [Link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jTPhIKDzWPE&feature=youtu.be)

The group of six managed to get to Lestallum on foot, the Regalia hadn't been salvageable and the car Megan managed to summon only worked for about a day and a half before Megan fainted and it disappeared, so the group agreed to go on foot so she wasn't weak for the final battle.

Several times, the girls were carried piggyback style by their partners when they fell to their knees out of exhaustion, the girls rather embarrassed while their boyfriends merely grinned and carried them with relative ease.

They had all collectively collapsed outside the town, luckily the town's guards had found them and brought the group in to the hospital, where they woke up after a few days.

They told everyone the situation, even about Katy and Megan not being of this world, but the people accepted it with stride, recounting the many times the two girls helped this world with everything they had and might as well have lived there and Luna especially pointed out Megan saving her life due to her not being of this world.

They stayed in the town for several days, working out plans and what to do before deciding on the day to head out.

The night before they were to leave, they stayed in a hotel, the girls each having a room on either side of the boys' room so they could prepare on their own once they retired to bed.

Only, their lovers would visit them before the night was done, the men knowing full well it could be their last night together like this.

Megan was preparing for bed, checking over her weapons once more to make sure they were in peak condition when she heard a knock on the door, it was a knock like her own, three initial knocks, a pause then four more knocks though she only knocked twice at the last bit.

Dematerializing the weapons, she answered the door to see Noctis there, looking rather bashful but also filled with an emotion she never saw on him, anxious apprehension.

“H-Hey.” Noctis stuttered slightly, rubbing at the back of his neck with a hand. “Can I come in?”

“Of course. You're always welcome Noct.” She smiled at him tenderly, an expression she only ever gave him, and lead him inside and shut the door, taking care to lock it before turning to face him. “Whatcha need?”

He looked at her, his gaze intense as she saw a myriad of emotions flicker through his eyes as his eyes were laser-focused on her own. “You know what the best part about of a battle that decides the fate of the whole planet?”

“Huh? Hmmm...” She thought about it, not entirely sure where he was going, as she walked over to the dresser in the room, knowing he'd understand she often moved around while thinking, and propped a foot against it as she set to removing her shoes, her back to him as she removed her shoes and socks as she replied. “I'd guess winning it?”

She had set her foot on the ground as she heard him respond while walking over to her. “I-I was thinking it's a good excuse to remind the ones you love,” She felt his arms circle around her middle and she tilted her head back to meet his eyes as he held her, seeing his eyes filled with emotion. “well, exactly how much you love them.”

She blinked, eyes softening as she began to understand the reasoning for this late night visit. “Noct...” She said softly as his arms around her tightened.

“I don't know what tomorrow will bring, I have no clue what will happen and that scares me Megan.” He admitted softly, burying his face in her shoulder. “I don't know if you'll die, if I'll die, and I don't... I don't want to let things go unsaid, or...”

She placed her hands on his arms gently, fingers softly caressing his skin. She knew what he was asking, once she got to know him it was like reading an open book. “Noct... Are you sure? I've never had a partner before you, I've never been with anyone prior to you, I don't want to sc-”

“I've never been with anyone either, both out of a sense of obligation to the throne and my own social anxiety. The thought of it and the consequences if I screwed up use to terrify me to my core.” He interrupted her, lifting his head to gaze deeply into her eyes, cobalt eyes gazing at hazel blue orbs. “So neither you or me will screw anything up cause we both don't know a damn thing about what we're doing, I want to show you how much you mean to me, how much I am willing to give you and how much I love you with my soul before I possibly lose you in the coming day tomorrow.”

The young woman was shocked into silence, he was willing to lay bare his soul, his everything to her, and honestly, despite her initial reservations about it from her past, she trusted and loved him with her very soul, their relationship was founded on unwavering trust and love built over time, never once were they unfaithful, so...

“Okay.” She spoke softly, giving him a loving look. “I want to do the same for you, show you everything I've ever been and will be, so...”

She turned in his arms and leaned her forehead against his own, her gaze full of love and trust as she slipped her arms around his torso.

“ _Let's be alive together tonight._ ” Her voice was soft yet intense, love and trust filling each syllable and word.

She leaned in first and he met her halfway, their emotions clear in the passionate kiss they shared. Noctis broke away to let his lips trail to her neck, a gasp leaving her as he gently bit down on the sensitive skin, not enough to break skin but enough to leave a mark, his mark, him being shorter than her by a couple inches giving him an advantage in reaching her neck and he was quick to give her neck a tender nuzzle with his nose when he was done.

She let out a giggle when he suddenly swept her off her feet, a grin present on both the couple's faces as he carried her to the bed, setting her down and climbing on top of her, hovering over her as their gazes never left each other's eyes.

They knew, no matter what may come, they'd never forget each other, or all the moments they shared together like this one. They'd live on in their memories for the rest of time and eternity.

 

* * *

 

 

Katy was honestly regretting her decision to sleep in a room on her own and wishing she asked if she could bunk with the guys, the shadows of the room stuck out in her vision like knifes ready to stab her and her anxiety was tearing her apart at the seams.

She still hadn't decided if she wanted to stay or go, to leave this new life with Prompto, the first man she ever loved, or leave her old life, her friends and family and all she knew until nearly a year and a half ago behind.

That was, if she even survived tomorrow, she was good and had gotten better at surviving battles and knew how to take care of herself as a result of her journey here, but a battle against the very man, the man who she felt sorrow for how his life ended up turning him into a monster of nightmares, whom she wanted to save instead of kill? Would she even be able to get through to him, be able to talk him down, or.... if worst came to worst, help strike him down and put him out of his misery?

Her left hand was clawing at her right wrist out of nerves, the appendage luckily unable to do any damage due to her gloves and the durable material.

Just as she was half tempted to remove the pesky fabric from her arms, a jittery knock at her hotel door resounded in the silence, startling her slightly.

Springing from her bed with a shaky “I'm coming!” she quickly made her way to the door and opened it, surprised and slightly relieved to see it was Prompto, who looked fairly nervous.

“Prompto? Come in here you'll catch a cold!” She was quick to usher him inside, noting how nervous he seemed to be, fiddling with his gloves, especially the one that hid his barcode tattoo.

It had been a shock to her core that he was created by Niflheim to become a soldier like the ones she had fought with him side by side or a test subject, to become a mindless soldier or a test subject for their vile Magitek experiments boiled her blood, and she was sure, as was everyone else, to swear that this didn't change a thing as he was still the Prompto they knew and nothing would change that. She had never seen Prompto cry as hard as he did before then, taking her into his arms as he weeped and thanked her endlessly.

“What is it Prompto? Everything okay?” She asked as he fidgeted on his feet, she was thankful for the company as her thoughts would consume her if she wasn't careful but she wanted to know what was troubling him.

“I... I needed to see you.” He responded nervously. “With all that will happen tomorrow, I needed to see you before everything.”

His blue-violet eyes met her brown orbs, and in a few strides, he was standing before her as he took her into his arms, holding her close.

“Forgive me if I'm sounding selfish or demanding or anything of the sort but,” His voice stammered and shook as he spoke, his worry and fear plain as day. “But your boyfriend has a favor to ask of you if it comes to it... Please come back alive. It'd be an awfully empty world without you.”

She wrapped her arms around him in return, replying gently in a soothing tone. “Of course Prompto, I'll do my best.”

“...You're troubled too, aren't you Kitty?” He spoke after a few moments, of course, he'd pick up on her own nerves once his were soothed.

“Y-Yeah.” She disliked how her voice trembled as she clung onto him for comfort. “I don't know if I can do it, I don't know if I can strike Ardyn down, even knowing all that he's done to harm the world, how he was directly responsible for Niflheim beginning their awful Magitek experiments, after finding out what happened to him in the past, it's...hard to consider.”

She was surprised at the words coming from her, she wasn't sure she'd be able to ever speak about these thoughts with anyone aside from Lunafreya, but she wanted to get it off her chest at least with Prompto. He deserved to know.

“You're an empathetic girl Katy, I'd be surprised if you weren't towards him.” Prompto spoke, understanding in his voice as he smoothed her pink hair with a gentle hand. “I can't say I begin to understand exactly why you feel this way towards him, but I'll support you if you want to try to talk to him, just expect me to defend you if he tries to harm you.”

The unconditional love he felt towards her was clear to hear in his voice and a few tears leaked from the corner of the young girl's eyes. Prompto leaned back and gently wiped her tears away with his thumb.

“That's not just it is it?” He asked gently, softly, eyes never leaving her own as his hand rested softly on her cheek.

She shook her head, leaning into his touch. “No, I... I don't know what to do, if I should stay here with you, or go home to my family and old friends, Shadow's made her choice and I don't begrudge her for staying, I love you and everyone else and I don't want to leave you but I want to be with my family and friends again and I don't- it's tearing me apart Prompto-!”

Her voice broke as she let out a sob, and she soon found herself crying into his chest as he held her tightly, his own eyes becoming watery as he rested his chin on her head while blinking his tears away.

“It's okay, it's okay.” He soothed her softly, a hand on the back of her head and his other arm wrapped around her waist. “No matter what you pick, who you choose, I will always support you and you'll always have my heart no matter where you are.”

This made her cry harder, she almost wanted him to beg her to stay, help her decide for sure, but she knew it was her own choice alone and she couldn't ask him to help her decide between her family back home and her friends here.

After a few minutes, she calmed down to where she wasn't sobbing but she didn't want to leave his embrace, and he seemed to share the sentiment.

She felt his hand leave her head and she saw him rifle through his pocket before pulling out his phone, fiddling with it before tossing it onto the nearby dresser.

He pulled back slightly to look at her in the eyes as a tune one could dance to flitted through the air. “Shall we dance?” He asked, not wanting the night to end on a negative tune and wanting to see her smile.

She blinked before giving him a watery smile as she nodded, deciding to remove her gloves as she saw him do the same, her nerves were alight as she grasped one of his hands with her own, feeling instead of skin against leather and cloth it was skin on skin, while resting her other hand on his upper arm and his other arm came to rest wrapped around her waist.

The two danced around the room to their heart's content, having fun as Katy was spun, the two twirled around and she even giggled when she messed about with a foot as he danced her this way and that way for a moment, the two feeling like they were floating on air.

The two were grinning and breathless when they finally stopped dancing, the two sharing a gentle kiss before retiring to bed, where they cuddled and held each other for the rest of the night, sleeping peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Boy, am I and Revy enjoying working up our AU, she's actually the one who said she'd want to save Ardyn, so I decided to add that in!
> 
> (Description posted from dA(with slight changes), I generally post my stuff there first~)
> 
> Ahhhhh, some fluffiness in the situation they're in before the final battle is a welcome relief, also, this is meant to show how differently beautiful Katy and Megan's relationships are. 
> 
> Katy and Prompto's is the more innocent one of the two, one full of firsts with each other, both having never been with anyone before, with next to no bad experiences with relationships before and both being/acting young(Katy is younger than Prompto, she's a year or two younger than Megan). They're the kind of couple to show a lot of PDA no matter who's watching, especially on Prompto's part as he's such a, affectionate puppy.
> 
> While Megan and Noctis' is one of more maturity despite never being in a relationship before this one due to their mindsets/ages, the world having scarred their souls with absolutely horrible situations they were thrown into, Noctis his fate, Insomnia falling and Megan her father cheating on her mom, and finding love, unconditional trust and companionship in each other, the two having to grow up much earlier than normal and shoulder responsibilities they were hardly ready for but will take. Though they don't show a ton of PDA(both are a little bashful of doing so if it's in a town unlike if they're on the road), they do hold hands, have arms around each other and do occasionally kiss.
> 
> The dance Katy and Prompto do is this one [Link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IXphF7-5VSE)


End file.
